Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: No lo supo ver antes. Pero siempre estuvo ahí. Recapitula una y otra vez, y es lo mismo.


Antes que nada, gracias a Ushicornio por betearme por sacar tiempo de donde no hay para revisar esto y corregir mi dislexia para luego hacerme bullying(Fue divertido) en fin, Gracias gran Ushicornio y si llegan a encontrar errores solo diré que Ushicornio y yo estamos en un trió sagrado de la dislexia.

* * *

Oikawa respiraba y exhalaba conteniéndose, contando hasta diez, tratando de calmarse mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de plegaria y cerraba los ojos.

Y es que debía tratarse de un castigo realmente divino. Se preguntaba qué mal había hecho para que Dios o alguna deidad le castigara de tal manera.

¿Era porque había molestado a su pequeño Kohai Tobio?

Y es que no era su culpa que aquel chico adicto a la leche le hiciera hervir la sangre y ser un poco (muy poco) malo con él.

¿Era porque siempre buscaba la manera de picarle la poca paciencia a Iwa-chan?

Y quiere decir nuevamente que no es su culpa, se trata solo de que es un poco coqueto, y un poco por lo que ve masoquista.

Si, quizás sea eso.

Se replantea mentalmente pero cuando abre los ojos y mira a la persona de sus problemas mentales frente a él, solo puede preguntarse: _"¿Cómo termino así?"_

Para empezar rebuscaba y escarbaba en su cerebro para saber en qué momento todo se volvió así; hurgando en cada nervio, cada grieta de su memoria, haciendo que incluso le dolieran un poco las sienes.

Pero nada. No había registro. O quizá sí, y solo se sentía un poco irritado al pensar en ello.

Quiso recordarse que siempre creyó, ante todo en su niñez e incluso en su adolescencia, que terminaría atado al lado de Iwaizumi para siempre. Pero esa idea solo recibió por parte de Iwaizumi un: _"¿Estás loco? Quién quisiera estar atado a ti por siempre"._

Mentiría si dijera que no le dolió un poco. Pero algo en la voz de Iwaizumi le hizo sentir que siempre estaría ahí para él y viceversa, aunque no fuese de la forma en que había imaginado. Siempre había sido así, aún seguía siendo así.

Así fue cuando llegó el momento en que Iwaizumi se enamoró de alguien. Cuando le presentó a su novia de la cual parecía enamorado hasta los huesos, Oikawa diría que le sorprendió verlo así de enamorado y aún más cuando conoció a su pareja, pues no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Kiyoko Shimizu, la ex-manager de Karasuno. Se preguntó desde cuándo y cómo sucedía aquello, tratando de aliviar su lado curioso. Pero no necesitó formular las preguntas cuando los vio juntos, tomados de las manos y sonriéndose uno a otro siendo cómplices. Entonces el corazón se le colmó de un sentimiento tan cálido y lleno de felicidad, pensando que eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro, que se complementaban tan bien; y solo deseó la felicidad eterna para ellos y no pudo sentirse más tranquilo, porque supo que su mejor amigo estaba en buenas manos.

Su primer novio para él fue una experiencia que le hizo pensar que estaba o se había vuelto loco, puesto que se había enamorado de la persona más hiperactiva del mundo; a veces solo quería estamparle la cabeza contra el cemento para que se callara un poco, y otras veces solo le llenaba de una inmensa ternura al ver a su novio Bokuto.

Oikawa no era ciego, sabía que Bokuto (o Kou-Chan como solía decirle) le quería. Lo hacía, no había duda en ello, pero él y su mejor amigo Akaashi eran los únicos que no parecían saber que ellos eran todo lo que necesitaban el uno y el otro.

Oikawa quería a Bokuto, pero sabía que su lugar no era ese. Con un poco de dolor entre las venas y amargura le fue entregando lentamente a Akaashi lo que le pertenecía sin que lo supiera; fue haciéndoles ver que eran prácticamente unos ciegos. Le dolió, lo hizo e Iwaizumi lo ayudó como su soporte, pero no era tan egoísta y también quería a Akaashi, eran sus amigos y él los quería ver felices.

Recapitulando hasta llegar a su tercer amor, con el que pasaría su vida hasta el final, Oikawa había tenido muchas novias pero ninguna le hizo sentir tan querido y protegido como Iwaizumi (porque sí, aceptaba que fue su primer amor, por lo menos cuando niño). Y ninguna de ellas había hecho locuras un poco tontas por él como las hizo Bokuto.

Pero no, su tercer amor parecía que tenía como pasatiempo ponerle los nervios de punta. Un buen día se volvió tan claro que era él, pero por años pasó como si fuera un actor secundario que estuvo en su vida y nunca notó, más que en aquellas ocasiones en que le hacía enfadar o que decía su estúpida frase repetitiva, aún después de que hubieran pasado a la Universidad. Siempre con su estúpida cara estoica.

No lo supo ver antes. Pero siempre estuvo ahí.

Recapitula una y otra vez, y es lo mismo.

 _"Te odio, Ushiwaka"_ , cada vez que si quiera lo veía

 _"Te odio, Ushiwaka"_ , cada vez que salía una palabra de su boca.

 _"Te odio, Ushiwaka"_ , cada vez que respiraba.

 _"Te odio, Ushiwaka"_ , cada vez que no entendía su sarcasmo.

 _"Te odio, Ushiwaka"_ , cada vez que tomaba muy literal su palabras.

 _"Te odio, Ushi-"_

Y de repente se da cuenta que está en una boda, en su propia boda, en el altar dándole el sí a Ushijima, a la persona que más detestaba en su vida.

Debía ser una broma,¡Una jodida broma!

Pero no, ahí estaba sintiendo cómo el odio que le tenía se convertía en amor lentamente. Y es que bien dicen: _"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"._

Las sensaciones mezclándose para él, dentro de él, observando a su estúpido esposo y es que en serio lo odiaba.

Cada vez que le oía decir en preparatoria: _"Deberías venir a Shiratorizawa"._ Cuando se habían topado en la misma Universidad, en la misma carrera, en el mismo equipo. _"Debiste de haber venido a Shiratorizawa"._ Y sentía que le vena en la cabeza se le hinchaba y no golpeaba a Ushijima solo porque lo acusarían de maltrato animal.

Y así fue dándose cuenta lentamente de cómo su vida llegaba hasta ese punto, cómo fue aceptando de a poco a aquel chico, que si bien no era un tonto no entendía ciertas cosas.

Había sido un poco difícil para Oikawa el aceptarlo, puesto que él junto con Tobio eran sus enemigos jurados; prácticamente se había dejado la rodilla mal por vencerlos, y hacer de lado su orgullo era un poco difícil. Pero ahí estaba, enamorado aunque lo negara.

Entonces recordó la primera vez que decidió tener relaciones sexuales con él y le dijo en un tono sensual "Ven", y el estúpido de Ushiwaka le había contestado "¿A dónde? A Shiratorizawa".

Ahí definitivamente pensó que sí lo mataría y fingiería ser como esas mujeres viudas y perdidas, que ante los ojos de un policía se volvían creíbles.

Ujishima le explicó que fue una broma. Dado el tiempo que pasaba con él intentaba hacer lo mismo que Oikawa, intentando bromear, pero siempre fracasaba y hacía enojar a Oikawa.

Una vez Oikawa lo corrió de su casa en plena madrugada. Habían pasado por mucho, muchos problemas por parte de ambos, orgullo por parte de Oikawa, malos entendidos por parte de Ushijima, celos, peleas por ser el mejor.

Y ahora estabna ahí, después de unos años de casados, siendo deportistas profesionales, Oikawa teniendo un título como doctor especializado en medicina deportiva, y Ushijima igualmente solo que enfocado en la pediatría. Ushjiima seguía en la liga jugando volleyball. Oikawa, en cambio, lo había dejado puesto que su rodilla no aguantaría. Le dolió dejar su sueño, ese por el cual luchó contra viento y marea, pero había encontrado paz en ayudar en el aspecto médico y siguió sin desprenderse del deporte. No podía tener todo en la vida, pero aún así mantenía esos recuerdos en un baúl de oro. Jugaba esporádicamente pero ya no era su vida entera, eso ahora pasaba por otro lado. Él y Ushijima, viviendo juntos en su apartamento, habían decidido después de un tiempo adoptar a una hermosa niña.

Por fin llegó al principio del hilo de sus pensamientos, puesto que estaba en la sala jugando con la niña cuando empezó a balbucear sus primeras palabras

—Shi-

Oikawa sentía la euforia recorrerle el cuerpo. Su hermosa niña estaba por decir sus primeras palabras. Solo la alentaba emocionado a que siguiera y llamaba a Ushijima para que observara ese hermoso momento junto con él. Escuchó los pasos de Ushijima detrás de él, preguntando qué pasaba, y Oikawa solo podía atinar a decir _"bebé"_ y _"primeras palabras"._

 _—Shidatodigaw_ a —se escucharon pequeños balbuceos por parte de la bebé, quien intentaba formular nuevamente su primera palabra

—Esa es mi hija —sonrió satisfecho Ushijima, diciendo que su hija iría a Shiratorizawa mientras cargaba a su pequeño retoño.

Mientras tanto, Oikawa aún no salía del shock, pensando en qué había hecho mal en la vida para que a él le pasaran esas cosas, contando hasta diez, preguntándole a cualquier deidad qué cosa tan horrorosa había hecho.


End file.
